Electrical machines, including motors and generators, operate by rotating a rotor relative to a stator that surrounds the rotor. Electrical machines generate heat during operation that generally flows radially outward from the rotor to the stator to an exterior housing or casing. To cool the electrical machine, air or a liquid coolant may be directed through channels located in the exterior casing.